


[180211]

by DarkUniverse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Because that VLive was quite an inspiration, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, I know we all needed this, It's steamy, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Tho with the amount of smut I doubt anyone would mind, Well some plot sneaked in, already spoiled it too much, i guess, pretty mild tho, some other stuff too, you can't deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUniverse/pseuds/DarkUniverse
Summary: “Can you do that, Hyungwon-ah? Can you stay quiet no matter what happens?”Hyungwon’s mind is running laps around those words but he still can’t figure out what’s gotten into Hoseok. He nods anyway.And the older man actually smiles – not his usual bright, carefree smile, no. His full lips stretch only a little and his eyelids drop half-way and his pupils actually fucking dilate. What the fuck.“Good boy.”





	[180211]

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow Monbebe, hello~~ ^^ Guess what? Monsta X got their second win today!!! I cried at work, but who cares? I love them so much and I'm so proud of them! On that note, this is the first Monsta X fic I actually finished and though I'm not happy with it, I've promised my friends I'd post it months ago, so... here goes~ :')
> 
> PS. This had to be written because we all know that Vlive was quite... *questionable*.
> 
> Pure sin ahead, do enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“You need to stay quiet.”

 

Hyungwon looks up from the game he’s playing half-heartedly on his phone, blinking tiredly up at his roommate. “What?”

 

“I’m going to do another live,” Hoseok explains offhandedly, not even looking at him. He’s typing something on his phone, eyes focused, fingers flying over the screen. “And you need to stay quiet while I do it.”

 

Hyungwon simply shrugs and goes back to his game. Honestly, he’s exhausted and can’t do anything other than stay quiet with minimal movement. He wants to sleep, but his roommate seems to be overflowing with more energy than usual. He even kicked Hyungwon out of his own damn hotel room a few hours ago so he could “interact privately with their fans”. The younger dancer is still sore about it. He had to spend two hours couch surfing in the other members’ rooms just so Hoseok could eat his noodles alone on camera. Whatever. And here he thought his hyung was actually happy about sharing the room with him after all but begging for it.

 

The older man makes a happy little noise as he finishes setting up for his broadcast and, despite still being slightly miffed, Hyungwon wants to smile just a little bit. Hoseok’s natural cuteness makes him weak like that. He doesn’t though, because he has an image to keep. Instead, he continues to mind his own business, pouring the last of his energy reserves into winning the game. He’s been stuck on the same level for the past twenty minutes and it’s starting to annoy him.

 

“Okay, it’s ready,” Hoseok announces excitedly, bouncing a little where he’s sitting on the floor. And then, as if suddenly possessed by a different person entirely, he stills and his voice drops into a serious tone that snatches all of Hyungwon’s attention. “Hyungwon-ah, remember that you have to stay quiet.”

 

The younger raises a confused eyebrow at him, pointedly ignoring the fact that he just lost his final life in the game. “What’s the point? I mean, they’ll see me in the background anyway. Besides, I won’t interrupt you as long as you don’t get in my face with the camera.” Because, really, he hates when the others do that, especially if he’s without a hint of make-up and already in his sleep clothes.

 

Hoseok’s lips, still a darker shade of red from the spicy ramen he had earlier, pull at one side into the perfect vision of a smug smirk. Hyungwon’s heart trips and stumbles a little at the sight.

 

“I’m only doing audio this time,” he says with some kind of an undertone Hyungwon is honestly afraid to decipher. “So it’s really important that you don’t make a sound.”

 

The younger just keeps staring at him, trying to comprehend what is going through his head. Hoseok approaches the bed, bare feet padding softly against the carpet, and leans down towards Hyungwon slightly. There’s still plenty of space between them, but the younger feels like Hoseok is pinning him against the mattress with the heaviness of his gaze.

 

“Can you do that, Hyungwon-ah? Can you stay quiet no matter what happens?”

 

Hyungwon’s mind is running laps around those words but he still can’t figure out what’s gotten into Hoseok. He nods anyway.

 

And the older man actually smiles – not his usual bright, carefree smile, no. His full lips stretch only a little and his eyelids drop half-way and his pupils actually fucking dilate. What the fuck.

 

“Good boy,” he murmurs, voice dark and smooth like melted chocolate, and it burns Hyungwon’s insides up. Hoseok doesn’t touch him at all, but Hyungwon suddenly wishes he would.

 

And then he’s gone, already across the room before the younger has even realized he’d moved.

 

Hoseok starts his live “voice only” broadcast and he’s chatting about something or other, waiting for the fans to join in, and Hyungwon’s brain belatedly catches up with the situation. The older man is blabbering without many breaks in between sentences, so Hyungwon attempts to tune him out and go back to his game, but it seems like a pointless effort. With the mood Hoseok seems to be in, excited and full of energy (where it comes from, Hyungwon has no clue), this might take a while and the younger has no intention of sitting around and wilting from boredom because he’s not allowed to interrupt.

 

No matter how hard he tries however, his attention keeps getting ripped away from him. His hyung is talking with fans using that sugary sweet babying voice he always uses. Usually, it makes Hyungwon cringe, but the expression on Hoseok’s face just doesn’t match his saccharine tone. There’s something in his eyes that Hyungwon can’t quite name. He’s not entirely sure he wants to either.

 

A tendril of dread tentatively wraps around his lungs as he watches the older man walking around their room, gathering supplies. Shower supplies. For a shower he already had two hours ago. Yet, it doesn’t seem like he has any intention of ending the live broadcast any time soon. Of course, it could just be a pass-time for the older man, an action to keep him busy while he waits for the fans to send him questions or topic starters. That’s probably all it is.

 

Phone lying forgotten beside him by now, Hyungwon barely breathes as his eyes follow Hoseok’s every move. The older has now started singing randomly as well, presumably to cover up the sounds he’s making as he prepares to- to what? To get in the shower? _He’s not actually going to do that_ , Hyungwon tells himself. He can’t even imagine where Hoseok would have gotten the idea from, but he definitely wouldn’t do a Vlive in the shower. While actually showering. And recording the audio. Though, at this point, Hyungwon is thankful he’s not doing a video live.

 

Hoseok is humming lightly and the sound of his sweet voice would lull Hyungwon to sleep if he wasn’t preoccupied having a heart attack at the sight of the dancer _taking his clothes off_.

 

He’s really going to do it.

 

Hyungwon opens his mouth to tell him to calm the fuck down, turn off the broadcast and go to bed because he’s obviously not in his right mind, but Hoseok. It’s like he knows Hyungwon is about to protest and he turns to him and his dark eyes pin Hyungwon’s tongue to the roof of his mouth. Right. He promised to stay silent. “No matter what happens” were Hoseok’s exact words. What the hell did he get himself into?

 

No longer able to stay still, Hyungwon sits up in bed. He feels like he should stop Hoseok since this obviously wasn’t approved by their manager, but a part of him wants to see where this is going, too. Hoseok has always been all about their fans. His heart is sometimes too small for all the affection he holds in it, so Hyungwon thinks (hopes) he’s only doing this out of some weird need to be even closer to their fans. As if, in a way, sharing this private moment with them would allow Hoseok to bond with them even more.

 

But it’s difficult to lie to himself when Hoseok approaches him once again, this time wearing nothing but his boxers (which provide no camouflage for the bulge between his thick legs), with his phone in his hand, broadcasting every tiny noise. He’s still humming some melody cheerily, giving the impression he’s not doing anything special (or concerning), but his eyes are nowhere near as innocent as he’s making everyone believe he is. His voice might be light-hearted, but his eyes are dark and piercing right through Hyungwon’s.

 

He has to consciously choke back a gasp when Hoseok kisses him without any kind of warning. His lips are unresponsive in his shock and confusion, but the other doesn’t seem to mind and simply devours him, humming brokenly the whole time for his listeners. He briefly catches the younger man’s bottom lip between his teeth, applies pressure and pulls, before he licks over the area to sooth away the light ache. It doesn’t last longer than five seconds, but that’s all the time Hyungwon’s stomach needs to fill with heat and his lungs to squeeze painfully.

 

And as Hoseok pulls away, smirking, and struts confidently into the bathroom, his muscled thighs and broad back on wonderful display, Hyungwon sucks his abused bottom lip into his mouth and swallows a moan.

 

Hoseok’s beautiful voice echoes against the tiles as he sings. It haunts Hyungwon. It taunts him. Hoseok is an evil, evil man.

 

Never in his life would he have thought that Hoseok kissing him during a live broadcast would send his heart off as if he’d run a marathon and make his blood boil in his veins with pure _need_. He’s always known the older man has a bit of a thing for exhibitionism, having spent years watching him strip in front of thousands of people and thoroughly enjoy it. But this… Does it actually count if no one can see them? Does Hyungwon actually want the older to kiss him when thousands of people could hear and find out? Hyungwon’s questioning his entire existence at this point. He never thought he’d have an actual existential crisis over something like this. And where the hell is their manager in these desperate times?

 

Hyungwon’s train of thought takes a sharp turn and is derailed entirely when his eyes focus on Hoseok, who is…quite a sight to behold. He’s leaning on the bathroom doorframe casually, beckoning him with his index finger, entirely naked now, having gotten rid of his boxers as well. Hyungwon struggles not to drop his gaze lower than the older man’s chest and forces himself to meet his dark eyes. They clash with his own fiercely, dangerous and tempting. Hoseok winks and Hyungwon breathes through his nose very slowly. Honestly, he is powerless to resist.

 

It’s just out of curiosity, he tells himself as he walks towards the older man. He just wants to see where all of this is going and how far it’ll go, he reminds himself as Hoseok takes a handful of his shirt and tugs him forward, into the bathroom. It’s harmless, he lies to himself as Hoseok closes the door behind them and turns the lock decisively.

 

Pulling the shower curtain aside, Hoseok steps inside the stall calmly. He’s talking gibberish, all for the fans, covering the background noise he’s making, but the younger can’t focus long enough on the words to actually discern what he’s saying. Not that it matters at all when Hoseok turns on the water and steps under the spray, eyes locked with Hyungwon’s the whole time. Meanwhile the younger man just stands there, basically leaning on the door for support. He feels like his brain is scrambled.

 

Hoseok’s eyes are locked with Hyungwon’s as he rubs his palms against his neck and his chest, along his shoulders, spreading the water over his body. It’s not until he starts inching them slowly lower towards his crotch that Hyungwon feels like he’s coming down with a fever. He (accidentally) catches sight of the older man’s nipples, pink and hard, and delicious. Hyungwon wants to taste them, drink up the water droplets caught on the sensitive skin. He licks his dry lips, but it does nothing to moisten them.

 

Hyungwon tries to resist, but his gaze is captured by the excruciating glide of the older man’s hands over the wet expanse of his hard abs. When his fingers brush short dark curls beneath his navel, Hyungwon’s eyes unwillingly fall to Hoseok’s thick cock, already half hard, by the looks of it. The younger man bites the inside of his cheek as arousal shoots through him.

 

When Hoseok wraps his fingers around the base of his flushed cock, opens his pretty mouth and says, “Everyone, why don’t you join me?” he’s looking directly at the younger man with molten eyes and Hyungwon kind of loses it.

 

He doesn’t think about how his own cock hardens with record breaking speed, before he’s stripping the few articles of clothing he’s wearing in a rush. Once again, Hoseok starts singing and the sound is suddenly loud and overwhelming as it echoes off the tiles. It’s trapped inside the small space of the bathroom and has nowhere to go but directly into Hyungwon’s gut, fueling his lust. He knows that if he makes even the smallest noise, it will literally be over for them. Despite the risk though, he feels a current of excitement pulsing in his lower stomach. He _wants_ this. He wants to take this risk with Hoseok. (What a great moment to make the epic discovery of what is apparently a new kink of his. Then again, it might not be entirely new…)

 

Hoseok’s voice lures Hyungwon in as if bewitched by a siren. The way in which his fingers start moving around the flushed skin of his cock is downright sinful. Hyungwon briefly stills on the cold tiles right in front of the older man, and watches him. Watches the way his fingers work over the head of his erection, slowly, deliberately, watches the way he drags his hand along his length, the way his hips sway slightly in rhythm with his strokes. Hoseok’s mouth forms sounds, but it’s just white noise to Hyungwon over the rush of pure lust and desire burning him from the inside out right where he stands.

 

Hoseok reaches for the bottle of shower gel and Hyungwon decides enough is enough. The older makes room for him as he steps underneath the spray of warm water and unceremoniously tosses him the bottle. Hyungwon holds in a snort, but allows his lips to stretch into a smile. How predictable of Hoseok. Playing a tease, all confident and smug, but actually just as impatient as Hyungwon.

 

As he pours the silky liquid onto his palm, Hoseok starts humming to another random song – an obvious distraction. Hyungwon rubs his palms together, getting them slick slowly, purposefully stretching the moment on as his hyung watches him with hooded eyes. Despite craving to touch him, Hyungwon wants to tease him as retaliation for everything he’s been put through until now.

 

He isn’t even surprised when Hoseok pushes him against the tiled wall, hands gripping his waist tightly. He has to remind himself to stay utterly silent when he feels the other man’s strong thigh pressing between his legs. The second their skin meets and melts together, Hoseok’s upper thigh rubbing against his achingly hard cock, Hyungwon’s head drops to the older man’s shoulder. A moan sits on the tip of his tongue but he forces himself to swallow it down.

 

Hoseok traces his mouth over Hyungwon’s ear, lips just barely grazing the shell as he carries on singing, voice steady. It pisses Hyungwon off a little, if he’s honest. So he doesn’t warn him before he grabs his dick and gives him a long, firm stroke, slick with the gel covering his palm. Hoseok’s breath catches in his throat and he stumbles over a lyric quite obviously. Hyungwon smirks in triumph.

 

Latching his mouth onto the older man’s neck, he starts sucking lightly and nibbling on the strained muscles, conscious of leaving bruises, all the while keeping a slow and steady pace with his hand. He wants to be careless about it and mark the man up properly, leave purple kisses painted on his white skin, but he knows it would be more trouble than it’s worth. Maybe when they’re back in Korea and hidden from cameras for more than a few hours, he’ll let go and claim what’s his. Hyungwon can control himself a little longer, he has to.

 

Circling the head of Hoseok’s cock, Hyungwon smears the leaking precome with his next stroke. He squeezes the shaft of his erection, applying a little more pressure than strictly necessary. He feels a surge of pride in his chest when Hoseok not only breaks off in the middle of the song, but actually groans lowly, a raw sound that Hyungwon feels in his gut. The grip his hyung has on his waist tightens and nails dig into his skin. It’s not unpleasant.

 

Feeling his own cock throb, neglected, Hyungwon squirms, trying to grind against the thick muscle still firmly between his legs, but the angle is a little awkward and he doesn’t get nearly enough relief from the ache. He almost whines. Thankfully, Hoseok’s mouth on his distracts him before he can.

 

The kiss is sloppy and wet and uncoordinated, but it’s everything they need at that moment, tongues tangled and breaths short and uneven. It’s a bit difficult with all the water pouring over them, but he pays it no mind. His only focus is Hoseok and his burning touch. If it weren’t for the damn broadcast, Hyungwon would be moaning in pleasure and possibly (very vocally) urging Hoseok to fuck him. As it is though, he can’t say a damn thing and fucking will probably have to wait. It’s killing him that they have to be so careful.

 

Hoseok is the one to break the kiss, before he bats Hyungwon’s hands away, leaving the younger man stunned. He starts wandering what he’s done wrong, but then his hyung fists his leaking cock and he forgets all his worries instantly. Hoseok’s fingers are clasped firmly around Hyungwon’s erection and the younger thrusts into his hold, eager to get even a step closer to relief. He doesn’t succeed however, because he’s bodily pushed into the wall, pinned in place and successfully restrained. Hyungwon wants to scream in frustration. He tries to arch off the wall, pleading for stimulation the only way he can without words. Regardless, Hoseok’s grip remains still on his cock and strong enough to make his eyes water.

 

Distracted as he is in his suffering, the older man easily adjusts their positions and takes both their erections into his own hand. His singing covers up the slick sounds he makes as he strokes them quickly. Hyungwon convulses against Hoseok’s strong body from the sudden overwhelming pleasure. As Hoseok jerks them both off, grip tight and unrelenting, Hyungwon can’t help that his breaths become harsher and consequently louder. He’s trying so hard to be as quiet as possible, but his entire body is on fire with all the sweet electricity shooting through him and he can’t help himself. Hoseok’s voice is rough now, deeper than it was before and jagged with the effort it takes him to keep up the façade. Hyungwon feels a little better knowing he’s not the only one struggling.

 

Letting go of Hyungwon’s waist, Hoseok grabs his ass firmly with his free hand, squeezing his cheek in rhythm with his jerks. There’s barely any space left between them, they’re breathing into each other’s mouths. The younger man feels like he’ll burst, so he grabs onto his hyung’s broad shoulders and bites the inside of his bottom lip to keep all his moans trapped safely inside. Their eyes meet and his chest tightens with that feeling he usually only acknowledges when he’s feeling open and raw. Hoseok is still diligently stroking them both, palm sliding over the skin of their cocks, their erections rubbing against each other for added pleasure. The moment is pure sin, but the warmth in Hoseok’s eyes feels more overwhelming than his touch.

 

Closing his eyes, Hyungwon lets his head fall back against the tiles, as he tries to focus on keeping his composure instead of on the waves of smoldering heat rolling up and down his body. Hoseok’s hand feels deliciously rough, his grip tight and so, so good. He can already taste the relief, knows he’s getting closer and closer to the edge. He starts thrusting his hips along with the rhythm Hoseok has set, desperate to taste the release that’s right at his fingertips.

 

And just like that, Hoseok unexpectedly releases their erections and forcefully stills Hyungwon’s rapid descent into bliss. The sudden crash almost gives him whiplash. He’s about to argue, silence be damned, when Hoseok cups his balls and _squeezes_ , just hard enough to short-circuit his remaining brain functions. The electric shock that shoots up his spine would have sent him to the floor in a mess of useless limbs if Hoseok’s other hand weren’t pinning him to the wall.

 

With Hyungwon’s guard all but shattered, Hoseok forces his shaking legs further apart and pushes his index finger into his tight hole _just slightly_ and it drives Hyungwon mad. Hoseok attacks his lips, wet with water and spit, but he barely notices, distracted by the finger pushing deeper into him, stretching him, gentle and not at the same time. He tries to keep up with Hoseok’s tongue, tries to respond, but the other adds a second finger and Hyungwon opens up for him, in all ways he can. A whine forms in his throat and he wants to let go so much, but he can’t, he knows he can’t. It’s torture.

 

Hoseok’s lips leave his at the same time he fists Hyungwon’s leaking cock again and the younger man panics momentarily. He can barely hold himself together, let alone stand without support. Ignorant of his struggle, Hoseok pushes another finger into him and the stretch should sting but all he feels is heat and pleasure and _want_. He feels like his skin is on fire despite the water pouring over him. Hoseok is stroking his dick in the same tantalizing rhythm as he is pushing his fingers in and out of Hyungwon’s hole and the pleasure inside his stomach builds like a tide, waves of it crashing against his sensitive nerves, driving him slowly off the edge. He’s almost there, feels the weightlessness that comes right before the drop.

 

And then Hoseok’s fingers hit his prostate, once, twice and his hand leaves his straining cock to wrap around his throat, tight and constricting and so _good_ , and his teeth bite into his shoulder and Hyungwon is pushed off the cliff and crashes into the depths of pleasure and bliss, mind completely wiping out. The pressure on his windpipe is just enough to imprison his moan inside and keep him silent as he comes with a violent shudder. Later, Hyungwon will feel relieved that he didn’t reveal himself in the most embarrassing way, but now he doesn’t care about anything other than the aftershocks of his orgasm. Hoseok’s fingers keep fucking into him even as his cock is spent and his torso stained white.

 

Carefully, Hoseok loosens his hold on Hyungwon’s throat and he sucks in a shaky breath, quickly followed by others, greedy for air. Everything around him is muted. The colors, the sounds, even Hoseok’s touch feels distant. He doesn’t remember the last time he whited out like this. It takes him what feels like eternity to focus back on the world around him and then he meets Hoseok’s eyes. His chest feels too small for his heart again, like it’s a really tight fit. Belatedly, he realizes the older man hasn’t stopped singing. It’s a good thing too, because Hyungwon is sure he wasn’t as quiet as he promised he’d be.

 

Feeling comes back to him last and only then does he notice how Hoseok is holding him up. He also notices his hyung’s flushed cock, sitting forgotten between their bodies. Suddenly, he feels bad, because while Hoseok was working hard on giving him royal treatment, Hyungwon has completely neglected to take care of him in return. For a second he considers how to get him off without much noise and then he smiles. He knows exactly what to do.

 

When Hyungwon pushes him slightly away, Hoseok’s eyes widen like a rabbit’s ( _Cute_ , he muses), but when he drops down on his knees, Hoseok stutters on a few lyrics, breaking off momentarily. His eyelids drop as he looks down at Hyungwon and the flames of desire rekindle in his dark orbs. Hyungwon knows by now how much his hyung loves this. He’s also acutely aware of the fact that Hoseok gets off on making Hyungwon come. He’s already so painfully hard, leaking so much precome just from finishing Hyungwon off. It’s making the younger’s job easy.

 

Licking his lips, Hyungwon leans forward, places both hands on Hoseok’s smooth thighs and takes his cock into his mouth as deep as he can. He feels great satisfaction at the fact that Hoseok makes a strangled noise in the middle of a melody, almost giving himself away. And then he sucks, just like his hyung likes it, and watches the older man tremble with the strain. Pulling off a little, Hyungwon swirls his tongue over the head, collecting the precome eagerly, savoring the moment. The heaviness of his cock is bliss on Hyungwon’s tongue. He can feel it pulsing inside his mouth and he swallows around it.

 

Then, because he knows just how to drive Hoseok crazy, he opens his mouth as wide as he can and waits for the older man to get the signal. He watches him carefully and sees the exact moment Hoseok understands. The older man breathes out on what could have been a moan and his breath shudders as it rolls off his wet lips, before he grips Hyungwon’s hair as gently as he can, holding his head steady, and thrusts forward. Hyungwon loves it when Hoseok fucks his mouth like this, loves the feel of the older man’s cock as it slides in and out, loves how it makes him lose control. If he weren’t still spent from his earlier orgasm, Hyungwon would be getting off on this, too.

 

It takes Hoseok all of three unsteady thrusts to come down Hyungwon’s throat. His entire body shakes with the force of it, his fingers in Hyungwon’s hair tightening until it stings. Hyungwon gives him a few seconds to get his bearings, bathing in the knowledge of what he does to the older man, before he nudges his thighs. This seems to snap Hoseok out of his post-orgasmic bliss and he smiles guiltily at Hyungwon, pulling out and giving him some room. Hyungwon swallows the residue come and stands up on shaky legs. Hoseok’s hand immediately goes to his waist to help steady him. Once again the younger man feels like his chest is going to burst open.

 

Hoseok guides Hyungwon underneath the water spray and the younger dancer lets him, relaxing as his hyung starts washing him with such gentle attention that it makes his heart throb. Hoseok makes sure to rinse off all the soap after he deems Hyungwon clean and he plants a chaste kiss on his soft mouth before turning the water off. They stumble out of the shower together, trying and failing to be gracefully quiet, before wrapping themselves in towels and wiping off the water.

 

Still dazed and now even more sleepy than before this entire wild ride, Hyungwon plops down on the closed toilet lid and stares at Hoseok as he finishes his nightly routine, quiet like he promised until the very end. The older man hands him his toothbrush after he puts toothpaste on it and Hyungwon joins him in scrubbing his teeth and mouth clean. All along Hoseok is unnecessarily loud so as to provide cover for any sound the younger dancer makes.

 

Hoseok starts humming a familiar melody and Hyungwon’s attention zeroes in on him immediately. His gaze is locked on the younger man as he sings “From Zero”, a hint of a smile in his eyes and a teasing quirk to his lips. His voice pierces through Hyungwon, sharp yet soft, warm, soothing, like home. The older dancer leans down and pecks him on the lips, pausing for the briefest of moments in his singing, before he carries on like nothing happened. And then he starts rapping out the lyrics in some weird new version of the song and Hyungwon has to bite back a laugh, while maintaining his glare. Hoseok is too much of a tease sometimes.

 

Despite consciously trying not to think about how Hoseok makes him feel, Hyungwon can’t help but notice how even the barest touch (their fingers brushing together or Hoseok’s palm resting lightly on his lower back as he passes by him) makes him warm all over. With every smile that Hoseok reserves for Hyungwon alone, his heart swells in his chest, with every kiss, the pressure grows and with every night they spend curled together, limbs tangled and breathing in each other’s scents, Hyungwon falls deeper. And it is falling, that’s undeniable. He’s had a hard time coming to terms with it, accepting it, but he can’t ignore it anymore. Every time he stays quiet, every time he swallows down those sweet, sweet words he wants to share with Hoseok, Hyungwon is in pain. The pressure in his ribcage feels unbearable.

 

A bell interrupts the train wreck in his brain and he watches passively as Hoseok goes to open the door of their room after shouting to find out who it is. Hyungwon should probably be worried, but he just can’t bring himself to care. He’s still coming off the high from the frankly amazing sex and no one, not even Minhyuk, can ruin it. He feels fucked out, despite the utter lack of fucking involved, and he’s entirely content to just sit on the toilet lid until he convinces the muscled Greek god to carry him to bed. (He deserves it after everything, doesn’t he?)

 

Hoseok and Minhyuk are talking, but he can’t make out exactly what is being said, either from the haze he can’t seem to break out of or because they’re just too quiet. Minhyuk then barrels past the bathroom door, but stops short soon after and backpedals quickly. His eyes fall on Hyungwon, naked as he is on the toilet seat and probably looking like an addict who just had a fix of his favorite drug. He sucks in a deep breath, looks like he wants to give them the scolding of their lives and then just exhales, breath leaving his lungs in a long-suffering sigh.

 

“Was the sex good, at least?”

 

To this, Hoseok’s only response is a wide, beaming smile that shows his pearly teeth and shines with pride.

  
“Amazing!”

 

Minhyuk simply turns around and leaves, his parting words echoing ominously.

 

 “I bet manager-hyung will be happy to hear that.”

 

The moment is broken when Hoseok giggles, not even slightly regretful. The man has no shame, Hyungwon concludes.

 

.

 

 

Later, when they’re snuggling in bed together, Hoseok’s chest pressed to Hyungwon’s back, warm and solid, they’re both still laughing about everything. Hoseok nuzzles his neck and he can’t even be annoyed at how it tickles him. In the middle of his own giggling, the younger recalls his earlier thoughts. He wants to be completely honest with his hyung and finally admit it, but…

 

He’s scared and that makes him unsure and he hates feeling like that when it comes to Hoseok. Even though they’ve technically been in an intimate relationship for years, they’ve rarely talked about their emotions or what it all means for them. Their feelings have never come up in any serious conversation and Hyungwon has never minded because it was easier to live in carefully constructed, cozy denial, than actually acknowledge how deep it all went. Now, he doesn’t feel like he has much choice left. It’s been driving him crazy for months. And he can’t bear it anymore.

 

In light of everything, he feels like Hoseok deserves to know. No matter the result, no matter the reaction, Hyungwon needs to come clean. He needs to suck it up, man up, and just say it. Just spit the words out, preferably like it’s not a bit deal because he doesn’t want to make it a big deal, doesn’t want Hoseok to panic, that would just be terrible and he really only wants the older to be happy and for both of them to be happy and-

 

“I love you, you know.” Hoseok’s lips ghost over the nape of the younger’s neck as he whispers, his warm breath caressing Hyungwon’s skin.

 

For a second he’s stunned silent, Hoseok’s words crashing in the middle of his thoughts, his entire inner tirade a pile of collateral damage inside his head. For a second, his heart stops and he feels like he swallowed his tongue. For a second, everything stays deafeningly still. And then he says,

 

“I love you, too.”

 

And everything falls back into place, warm, steady, safe. Home.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

BONUS~

 

Minhyuk walks out of the shower, feeling refreshed and at least two years younger. His room is still vacant save for him, his roommate obviously missing in action, but he doesn’t spare much thought to it. It’s late and even though they’re all tired, jitters from the earlier performance are keeping them up. He’s used to it by now.

 

He flops down onto his bed unceremoniously, spreading his limbs across the wide mattress and stretching his aching muscles. It’s pure bliss.

 

Grabbing his phone, previously discarded on his pillow, Minhyuk checks what he’s missed in the last several hours. He sees a bunch of notifications from Monsta X’s official accounts (of course he’s stalking all their SNS, how else would he know the fans’ reactions?) and a few messages in the group chat. What draws his attention is the notification from Vapp. Apparently, Hoseok didn’t have enough of their fans for the day (Minhyuk can’t blame him) and he’s doing another broadcast.

 

He clicks on the notification, curious. It’s an audio VLive, which makes him all the more interested.

 

At first, the audio is too quiet, so he has to raise the volume on his phone. And then he’s confused. He can hear Hoseok, he’s humming something or other (Dean’s song, Minhyuk remembers), but there’s a noise in the background that sounds like…

 

Jerking upright, Minhyuk doesn’t even pay attention to the dizziness. All he can focus on is the fact that Hoseok is _showering_ on live broadcast. The urge to face-palm is so strong- but, he resists anyway. He didn’t spend an hour massaging all sorts of soothing creams into his face to mistreat his soft skin now by slapping it.

 

What in the world is Hoseok doing, though?

 

Minhyuk brings the speaker closer to his ear and listens. There’s humming and there’s running water. Then Hoseok, presumably, starts soaping up, except it’s suspiciously _slicker_ than it really needs to be. And then he messes up a lyric and, oh. Yeah, that’s a moan. The slight shudder of air as a shaky breath leaves Hoseok’s lungs-

 

Let’s just say Minhyuk has had the misfortune of overhearing things he wishes he’d never overheard. Point being, he _knows_ Hoseok just moaned on live broadcast.

 

A strange sound draws his dread to a temporary hold and he refocuses on the audio. Beneath Hoseok’s distracted singing and beyond the background rush of water there’s something else…

 

Hoseok breaks off in the middle of whatever melody he was humming and makes this strangled noise, voice deep and strained, and right then, Minhyuk hears the breathy moan that can belong to no one else but Hyungwon, almost blending in with Hoseok’s voice.

 

Minhyuk shuts off his phone and places it on the bed.

 

He’s not even surprised.

 

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

 

It’s time to knock some sense into two idiots.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is subject to editing, but it probably won't be anything big if I ever actually get down to it heh :')
> 
> Writer’s block has been killing me for months, please be gentle with me :) I would love to hear thoughts, though? ^^
> 
> PS. You can find me on Twitter ( @DarkUniverse25 ) if you'd like to chat~


End file.
